


Feeling Something New Inside Me

by writworm42



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, it's impossible for me to write branjie without daddy kink in it okay, leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: For ArtificialDane, who gave me the amazing prompt: "Hello Hello Hello? Is this Branjie smut central? I’d like to order a main course of a sleepy morning in bed with a sidedish of Vanjie watching the “She’s my best friend” “We’ll I’ve been inside of her.” video from Rosco, haha"





	Feeling Something New Inside Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheArtificialDane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/gifts).



> I hate myself just as much as y'all do for that title. Which, coincidentally, is taken from the song Good Morning by Mandisa. Sorry Jesus

Brooke rolled over lazily, burrowing deeper into the covers and letting out a yawn, eyes still stubbornly closed against the morning light creeping its way through her apartment, up onto her bed, into her face. She could hear the sharp, decisive clink of hard, spitting rain against her window, and just imagining the wet chill outside was enough to make her decide she was never getting out of bed again. Instead, she rolled over yet again, taking the covers with her, a perfect, cozy burrito with nowhere to go and nothing to do, no rain to contend with or work to start worrying about.

“Why you triflin’, hoe?” Brooke was jerked awake by a swat to her ass and a gruff, indignant voice commanding, “Gimme some of those blankets back.” without so much as a beat for Brooke to process what was happening, Vanessa yanked the sheets out from under Brooke, rolling her eyes at the whine the taller queen let out in protest.  

“You lucky I love you, bitch.” she teased, but nonetheless snuggled closer to Brooke in a move that was as affectionate as it was conciliatory, moving the blankets over the both of them and latching on to Brooke’s waist. As Brooke pulled Vanessa in to close the distance between them, though, she felt something firm shift against her thigh. Vanessa must have realized it, too, because she suddenly went pink and pushed herself away from Brooke, turning away abruptly and curling into herself, pulling the covers over her head like she was hoping to disappear.

But Brooke wasn’t letting Vanessa off that easily.

 “Uh-oh,” Brooke’s voice dropped to a low, teasing drawl, unable to keep back a smirk as she reached out to ghost light fingertips along Vanessa’s arm, savouring the shiver her hands left in their wake. “Did somebody have a naughty dream?”

Vanessa whined, but said nothing. Leaning forward, Brooke bit Vanessa’s reddening ear, her hands moving down from Vanessa’s arm to her chest, brushing over a nipple with her thumb. She knew every inch of Vanessa, knew exactly what buttons to push, exactly how to get what she wanted.

“Show me.”

Vanessa obeyed, blushing as she turned around, pushing the covers off herself like she knew the attempt at coyness was futile. Brooke smiled, unable to resist reaching out and grabbing the half-hard bulge between Vanessa’s legs, the thin cotton of Vanessa’s boxers providing little shield from Brooke’s firm touch, her thumb stroking the outline of Vanessa’s dick and palm groping her balls.

“Look at that,” Brooke felt her own dick stir as she watched Vanessa get progressively more frustrated, rutting her hips against Brooke’s hands and trying her best to hold back the whimpers Brooke could tell were building at the back of her throat, the whimpers Brooke was determined to draw out of her. “Were you dreaming about me, baby?”

There it was. Vanessa nodded, a high whine escaping between teeth clamped down on her lip. Brooke chuckled. Leaning in for the kill, she whispered, “What were you dreaming about, huh? Wanna tell me what I was doing to you?”

Vanessa’s eyes were a perfect mix of want, excitement, and apprehension, her dick continuing to harden in Brooke’s hand. Brooke kept working Vanessa’s cock, grinding her palm up against it before withdrawing her hand almost completely. She loved this, love seeing Vanessa undone, breathless, unable to do anything but squirm and moan, hanging on Brooke’s every gesture, every word.

“Answer me.” Brooke prodded again, forcing herself to put an edge into her voice to cover the excitement bubbling in her chest. The illusion seemed to work, or at least, Vanessa was humouring her, because the small queen opened her mouth as if to answer, taking a deep breath in and—

_COME ON RUDE BOY BOY CAN YOU GET IT UP!_

 Brooke groaned, bringing a hand to her face and exhaling out a sharp laugh as Vanessa’s phone went off on the table beside them.

“Saved by the outdated Rihanna discography,” Brooke joked as Vanessa dove to pick up the phone, earning an eye roll and a middle finger accompanied by a goofy smile before Vanessa picked up. Brooke held back a giggle, her memory suddenly drawn to the first time she’d heard Vanessa’s ringtone.

_What you laughing about, hoe? It’s a classic!_

“What’s up, Mary?” Brooke could tell from Vanessa’s sunny excitement and the calm, even drawl on the other line that she was talking to A’Keria, “I’m just in bed with my jush. _What!_ No, bitch, not like that!” Vanessa’s laugh was infectious, and Brooke found herself chuckling a little too, easily imagining A’Keria’s smug, skeptical face behind the phone accompanying the audible _Mhmm_ on the other line that let them both know that she knew Vanessa was full of shit.

 _I’m a pisces,_ A’Keria would always shrug when asked about her eagle eye, _We’re intuitive._

“What do you mean, did I watch it? Watch what?” Vanessa’s voice changed from sunny to confused suddenly, a frown spreading across her face and wiping the smile off of Brooke’s. “Roscoe’s? Hoe, why would I watch Roscoe’s? Brooke was there last night, she can just tell me ‘bout— _She said WHAT?_ ”

Brooke’s heart stopped. She could tell from Vanessa’s look and the way she said _Imma call you back_ with a rare sternness in her voice that she was in big trouble. She wracked her brain, trying to remember what it is she said. She knew that with a few cocktails she had the tendency to get more than a little stupid, but what could she possibly have done to make Vanessa need to frown so deeply and type so furiously?

Vanessa found the video she was looking for, and suddenly, it hit Brooke.

_Don’t forget, Vanjie’s my best friend._

Oh no.

_And I’ve been inside of her, so…_

Oh, God.

As if the clip alone weren’t enough, the video suddenly cut to a clip of Jasmine Masters, the queen’s gravelly voice taunting, _And I oop—_

“Babe,” Brooke could feel herself going red all over, “I’m so sorr—"

But Vanessa cut her off, catching her off guard by turning to her and grabbing her by the waist, pulling her close. Brooke could hear every rasp of Vanessa’s hot breath, could feel her fingers tighten around her, and her heart started again, a furious pound, as Vanessa leaned closer still.

“You love bein’ inside of me that much, huh?”

Brooke swallowed hard and nodded cautiously, unsure of where this was going.

“Well then why don’t you get on that shit?”

Brooke’s mouth went dry, a sudden flash of want making her hips buck a little under the sheets. Vanessa smirked.

“Look at that,” she cupped the swelling bulge between Brooke’s legs, karma coming full circle as she massaged Brooke’s cock through her sweats, “Don’t take much to get you all excited, does it?”

Brooke shook her head, unable to do anything but whine as Vanessa continued her ministrations, an almost evil grin spreading across her face.

“You wanna fuck me, baby?” Vanessa’s voice dropped to a low growl, her hand becoming more intent as it kneaded and palmed the tent that was quickly forming, knocking all the breath out of Brooke’s lungs, leaving her gasping for air.

“Beg for it.” Vanessa went in for the kill, stopping her hand and leaving it firmly planted on Brooke’s cock.

“Please.” Brooke’s voice was hoarse with need, her hips continuing to squirm and buck, desperate for more of Vanessa’s hands, more of her fingers, more of her having Brooke right where she wanted her.

“Please what?” Vanessa cocked an eyebrow at Brooke and Brooke stopped moving, her boner pulsing almost painfully, knowing that Vanessa’s face was a warning. _Keep trying to get more and you won’t get any._

“Please, please can I fuck you?”

“I know you know how to beg better than that.”

God, Brooke was going to make her regret playing with her like this.

“Please, please, _please_ let me fuck you, I need to fuck you, I need your ass, I need to get inside you, please—”

“Alright, Papi,” Vanessa smirked, “C’mere and get these cookies.”

Brooke dove on Vanessa so fast the smaller queen only had time to let out a surprised squeak before she was being devoured, Brooke’s mouth moving over every bit of her body, biting and sucking at her neck, her lips, her collarbone, savouring every inch of skin as she kissed her way over her chest, her stomach, down to Vanessa’s hips. Brooke watched Vanessa’s eyes flutter closed as she reached down and knotted a fist in Brooke’s hair, pulling hard and drawing out a moan from Brooke. Vanessa’s head was thrown back, her mouth half-open, and Brooke was sure she had never seen something so beautiful, never felt anything as good as Vanessa’s body quivering underneath her as she moved down further, teasing little, barely-audible gasps out of the smaller queen with gentle nips to her inner thighs.

“You like that, baby? You like when I tease you?”

“Yes, Papi,” Vanessa panted, nodding enthusiastically, “So much.”

“Hm, what a shame.” Brooke chuckled, moving up to kiss the area just above the base of Vanessa’s cock, “I was going to suck you off, but if teasing’s all you want…”

“I swear to God, Brock, if you don’t start blowin’ me right n—”

Brooke took the opportunity to go all in, diving onto Vanessa’s cock and pumping it in and out of her throat quickly and mercilessly, every so often taking it just far enough out of her mouth to plant teasing, sucking kisses on the tip, licking up any pre-cum before forcing her mouth back down. She looked up at Vanessa and smiled through her movements, watching the usually loud, brash queen suddenly fall speechless as she thrust herself deeper into Brooke’s cheek, eyes closed, moving on instinct and desperation.

“Fuck, Brock, I’m gonna—I’m gonna—” Vanessa suddenly found her voice again, a high-pitched whine that sent Brooke reeling. But she wasn’t done yet; Vanessa wanted her inside of her, she was going to get her inside of her.

“No, you’re not.” Vanessa let out a shaking, surprised grunt as Brooke came off her dick completely. Vanessa squirmed against the sensation of cold morning air hitting her wet cock, and Brooke had to resist the urge to lean close and blow on it, her own dick practically springing to attention as she thought of what the extra sensation might do to Vanessa, how it might drive her absolutely out of control.

Instead, she grabbed Vanessa’s legs and jerked them apart, kissing her way up between them, finding her way to her neck, sucking and nipping her way up to her ear.

“Take off your shirt,” she whispered, and Vanessa shuddered underneath her before throwing her off, quickly shedding her shirt and throwing it across the room while Brooke took her own clothes off, tossing them quickly behind her. She had hardly turned around when Vanessa had tossed an arm around her neck and jerked her down to meet her lips, hungrily biting down on Brooke’s lip as she scratched her way down Brooke’s back, all the way to her ass, grabbing hold and squeezing it tight, pushing Brooke even closer.

“You’re getting impatient.” Brooke smiled when they broke apart.

“Damn right I am.” Vanessa growled, panting. “Hurry up and fuck me.”

“Alright, alright!” Brooke laughed. Getting up off the bed, she grabbed a condom and bottle of lube. She was about to rip the condom’s package open when suddenly a new idea stopped her in her tracks.

“Actually, babe, I want you to put these on for me.” she tossed both over to Vanessa, who looked stunned, despite the noticeable movement between her legs. Brooke stifled a laugh; as willful as Vanessa seemed, her dick always betrayed her when it came to ordering her around. Without any argument, Vanessa began to unwrap the condom, moving so quickly and hands becoming so shaky that part of Brooke was afraid she’d break it. Vanessa squirted lube onto Brooke’s dick, and then began to lean back on her elbows, but Brooke caught her by the shoulder before she had the chance to get all the way down.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” a beat passed, and Brooke watched with amusement as Vanessa’s face moved from arousal to confusion and then to understanding before she moved forward to grab Brooke’s cock, staring a challenge into Brooke’s eyes as she began to pump Brooke’s cock up and down roughly, spreading the lube from base to tip, smirking as Brooke sighed into the sensation, her eyes fluttering closed.

Just like that, karma came right back around as Vanessa let go suddenly.

“Come on, pretty boy, I ain’t got all day.” Brooke’s eyes snapped open to see Vanessa lean down and spread her legs again, smirking, and Brooke was gone. Pure instinct took over as Brooke grabbed Vanessa by the hips and dragged her closer, eliciting a soft _oh_ from the smaller queen, an exclamation that was repeated louder as Brooke jerked up one of Vanessa’s legs, resting it on her shoulder before guiding herself in, the angle immediately hitting Vanessa right where Brooke knew she liked it best.

“You like that?” Brooke teased, panting between hard, deep thrusts, “You like it when I hit your spot like that?”

“Yes, oh my God, yes!” Vanessa’s voice was hoarse, her whole body flush with the effort of holding herself together. Brooke gritted her teeth and moved slightly, her new angle allowing her to hit even deeper before suddenly dropping the pace and teasing Vanessa with shallow, quick pumps, making her whimper with need, _please Papi please hit my spot again, please, I need you—_

Brooke obliged, going back at Vanessa with full force, grinning as Vanessa came undone. Hot white shot out, hitting Brooke in the chest, and Brooke was gone, coming in hard spurts into Vanessa’s hole, white leaking back and smearing her tip as he pulled out.

“ _Fuck._ ” He couldn’t tell if it was her or Vanessa who said it; she was too dizzy, too out of breath, too busy scrounging for a corner of their sheets to wipe herself off with, trying to decide if he should settle for Vanessa’s tongue instead.

Suddenly, a muffled noise from the bedside table jerked them both back into reality.

“Are y’all done?” A’Keria’s voice sounded over the phone, barely audible but no less impatient.

Vanessa and Brooke stared at each other for a long, horrified moment, before the world sped up again, and Vanessa dove for her phone.

“BITCH, WHY THE FUCK DIDN’T YOU HANG UP?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of full up on prompts rn so I'm not taking any more for the next lil while, but I hope you guys enjoy!!


End file.
